


Sundays

by countrygirlsfun



Series: Short Stuff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creeper Derek, Fluff, soup kitchen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles disappears Sundays and Derek is curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

Derek never really thought about Sundays being any different from the rest of the week. If anything it was the day he slept in and watched whatever sport was on TV at the time. When he came back to Beacon Hills and everyone's lives got thrown into chaos even the idea of resting for a day was lost. Days bleed into each other when you’re constantly on edge and constantly fighting. So when things calmed down and life turned into a monster of the week type routine, getting to rest on the weekends with the pack became a regular occurrence.   
  
It didn’t take much for Sundays to go from being ignored to a source of curiosity. It all started when they were taking care of the latest creature to show its face in the preserve. What had started as a "wait and observe" plan on Friday turned into "wait and fight and chase and fight" that lasted late into Saturday night.  
As the pack was about to reach the tree line of the Hale house Stiles muttered, "crap it's Sunday isn't it" and ran off to his Jeep. Nobody but Derek had heard his comment so they all just kept walking back to their cars too tired to be curious. Derek didn’t think anything of it. Probably just another quirk of Stiles’.  
  
The next time Derek noticed something was when he'd called a pack meeting early on a Sunday afternoon and Stiles had failed to show up.  
  
"Scott, where's Stiles?"

"I don’t know. I texted him, he should know about this."

"Did you ever get a response though?"

"No"

He didn't answer Derek either either.

Scott was entirely to unconcerned with the lack of communication with Stiles. Sure Derek knew Scott watched out for his best friend but there is a certain level of protection extended to human pack members. Scott’s efforts were falling short. At some point Derek had decided to pick up the slack.

Normally missing a meeting like this would be a cause for concern but there were no new threats in town and the meeting was more of a "have you noticed anything weird lately" type meeting anyway. Derek could go ask Stiles later tonight anyway.

Blowing off a meeting warranted scaring the crap out of him by creeping up on Stiles in his room anyway. So that's what Derek did. He was planning on ducking into the room and wait for Stiles to notice when he came into the room again- the classics always work.  
  
But even this simple chance for some amusement failed as he crawled through the window to find Stiles sitting on his computer at his desk.

Damn.

"Heeyyy Derek. Sorry I missed the meeting my phone was on silent and I missed your text."

Derek took a deep breath trying to pretend he was annoyed. When he did he noticed the pure happiness rolling off Stiles and only then did he notice the wide grin that was plastered to his face. And it didn't waver, even when Derek made his best grumpy eyebrows. 

"What are you so happy about?"

Stiles huffed and raised an eyebrow.

"What a guy can't just have a good day?"

Derek shook it off and just dove into talking about anything supernatural related. Stiles smile settled into a small contented grin as time passed but he still smelled so happy.   
  
Only after the next few times when Derek had gone looking for Stiles only to realize it was Sunday and he'd disappeared, again, did he think to worry about where he was disappearing to. Purely out of concern for a pack member, nothing more clearly, did Derek decide to follow Stiles scent one Sunday morning.  
  
He soon found himself outside of the only homeless shelter in town. It was a small building with a chapel and offices on the first floor and a kitchen and dining area in the basement. Derek and Laura had come here for a few meals before they left town after the fire. Because when you’re recovering from losing your pack and your family you really don’t care about food. They had nowhere to go to cook for themselves so the shelter was the easiest place to get a meal.  
  
But what was Stiles doing here?  
  
Derek followed the sound of Stiles voice down to the basement, careful to be unnoticed. The room was full of people, some it was clear they lived on the streets and others you would have no idea they had no home or money for food. With a pang of guilt Derek remembers throwing the squatters out of the burnt remnants of his family's house when he returned to Beacon Hills.  
  
His attention quickly returned to Stiles who managed to be almost everywhere at once. First he was in the kitchen talking to the volunteers from the church down the road. Then he was out hauling stuff from outside somewhere into the kitchen. Then he was slicing fruit. Finally he settled out serving food to the people in line.  
  
"Leslie, you want the green beans right?"

"Dan, how’s the headache? Did that Advil help any?"

"Joy, you promised you'd tell me when you were getting sick again. Come get me when you’re done eating; I'll know if you sneak out on me."

"Sorry, Rachel, this has peanuts in it but I'll go get you something else, wait here."

"Mike, stop flirting with the girl and go eat your food."

"Oh no, you can't give Sid the beans. I want to breathe down here while I do the dishes."  
  
Derek soon caught on that Stiles knew almost every person in the line by name and their history. He stood and wondered how long and how often Stiles came here to know them all so personally.  
  
"Sir, did you need some food? The line isn't too long."  
  
The security guard had approached Derek where he stood listening behind the doorway. He ducked his head kinda embarrassed at being caught.

"No, sir. I'll just be going."   
  
Well, at least he hadn't been caught by Stiles. He wandered up the stairs into the chapel keeping his ears trained on the sound of Stiles voice. The chatter continued. Small talk between him and the people in line.  
  
"Mary needs chocolate milk." A small giggle followed. "Only if you eat your vegetables though otherwise next week it'll be back to plain ol' 2%."

He heard Stiles say in a mock threat that no doubt worked on the little girl.   
Vaguely Derek heard an argument building in the dining hall. He heard the security guard trying to calm the situation. He had a moment of wanting to go help, werewolf strength and presence still applied in human fights. The feeling increased when he heard the guard yell again.  
  
"Stiles, no don't get in the middle!"  
  
He was on his feet to run down the stairs when he heard a smack and what sounded like someone hitting the floor before the room fell silent. Derek froze. Then he heard Stiles in a voice of authority he definitely inherited from his father.  
  
"Frank, you going to stop now? Everybody back off. And you, get the hell out of here if you know what’s good for you."  
  
Derek heard footsteps retreat quickly. He was making his way to the door when it opened. Stiles was standing there, a busted lip bleeding sluggishly, with a man. Frank, presumably.  
  
"No, there's someone here. I'll just leave."

"Frank its ok, go sit down, my friend here is leaving, aren't you Derek?"

"Yep the room's all yours."

"See Frank? Its ok, go sit and finish your lunch ok? I'll wait for your dishes out here so you don't have to go back downstairs."  
  
The man nodded seemingly grateful at those words. It didn't make sense to Derek but it obviously did to Stiles. Frank walked in past Derek and Stiles stepped forward and grabbed Derek's arm to pull him out of the room. They had the door closed behind them and had walked down the hallway a little before Stiles spoke again.  
  
"I thought I saw you creeping in the back hall. What are you doing here?"  
  
Derek at least, had the decency to blush at being caught in his stalking.  
  
"Just checking on you, you always disappear on Sundays and never say where you're going..."

"So instead of just asking you decide to follow me?" Stiles paused. "Actually, I shouldn't have expected any different from you."  
  
Stiles wasn't going to offer any more information it seemed. Apparently stalking only got him so many answers; he was going to have to ask if he wanted to know anymore. Stiles stood with his arms crossed waiting for the questions as if reading Derek’s mind.  
  
"So what’s up with Frank?"

"He's got pretty bad social anxiety and doesn't react well to people making fun of him for it. He's surprisingly pretty strong and fast for an older guy. The other guy was new. The rest of the group knows well enough how to deal with him."

"You seem to know everyone."  
  
Stiles smiled. It wasn’t a question, but he figured he could elaborate anyway.  
  
"That can happen when you come here every week."

"They seem to know you too though."

"Well, do you just want the big long story while we wait for Frank?"  
  
Stiles sighed at Derek's unusually open expression of curiosity.  
  
"Fine. Well they would tell the story one way and my dad would tell it another but I’ll try to make it make sense."  
  
They walked over and sat down on a bench that sat in the hallway that gave Stiles a view of the doors to the chapel.  
  
"I was 13 and was in the squad car with my dad riding around town. We drove past this place when dispatch came over the system asking who was closest to the shelter that could respond to an incident taking place. He answered he would take it so we turned around and came back; we were only like a block down the road. We got there and dad gave me the firm, "Stay in the car Stiles.""  
  
"So naturally I waited until he was halfway inside the door before I grabbed the keys and followed him. I got down the steps right behind him. This big guy was yelling at this younger girl, she couldn't have been older than 19 or 20. She was trying to ignore him and leave but he kept trying to get in her face and yell. He was clearly wasted and she was clearly feeling harassed. She had turned to put her little girl, who was maybe 3 years old, in the stroller when the guy reached out and grabbed her. Dad and I had sprung forward at the same moment; he went for the drunk but all I could see was the little girl falling as the stroller turned over.  
  
Now, as I remember it I grabbed the little girl before she smacked her head on the floor and pulled the mom over to the corner. If you ask anybody downstairs though, they'd say that I held the little girl, put myself between the mom and the rest of the room and refused to let anyone else come near them. Apparently 13 year old me had some voice of authority because after I yelled "back the fuck off" nobody else tried to get to them. My dad and the guard managed to get the guy against the wall and handcuffed before my dad noticed I was even there."  
  
Well, this was out of nowhere. This was nothing like what Derek was expecting. He was half expecting something like forced community service for some shenanigans he and Scott had done. But if Derek thought about it, it made sense. Stiles was fiercely protective and loyal, to a fault, when it came to the pack. Seeing a gangly teenage Stiles jump into a situation like that with no regard for himself actually made sense.  
  
"And then?"

"Well, dad got the guy in the back of the squad car and I sat with the little girl while my dad talked to the mom about what he could do to help. Apparently being 13 and standing up to a room full of people to protect one of their own earns you their respect, and as it turns out protection."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Scott and I got away with wandering around this town at all hours of the day and night? It was a spoken rule between them all that nobody messed with the sheriff’s kid. And then I just started coming in a few years after that. It got to be a habit. Then you showed up and the town went to hell and I stopped having time."

The words were harsh but Stiles' tone was teasing. 

"Then life calmed down and I had time to come back, and I missed it. They’re always short on volunteers so it’s not like they wouldn’t let me help again. It makes life feel normal when I make it in every week and check up with them all."

Stiles shrugged like that was the end of the story. He swiped at his split lip and winced before sighing again. Something else was niggling at Derek’s mind though.   
  
"The only people you babble like _that_ with is the pack."   
  
Derek couldn't reconcile the open, confident Stiles here with the timid, shunned way Stiles was at the school. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, again like he knew just what Derek was saying.  
  
"It's different here. I don't need or care to be popular at school. I’d rather be pack any day."  
  
Stiles tried and failed to make that last part come out as nonchalant. And well, if that didn't make something warm grow inside Derek's chest. Not for the first time Derek thought of how unique Stiles was for a teenager. Stiles checked his phone for the time apparently and stood up. At Derek's questioning look he added, "Franks done."  
  
Sure enough as Stiles sauntered over to the door it opened with Frank standing there with his empty tray.  
  
"You promised Frank. The next time I hear of that happening I will tell my dad. I don't want to, but you can't react like that Frank, come get me or Deb if you need but you have to stop trying to hit the people who don't understand."  
  
The timid man nodded his head.  
  
“I’m sorry I hurt you Stiles.”

“It’s ok Frank, you need to be more careful is all.”  
  
The man left then after giving Stiles his tray. Derek couldn't help but be impressed with what he was seeing.  
  
"How come you never told anyone about this?"

"I don't know. Nobody ever seemed to care that I was gone for the afternoon and it's not really something that comes up in conversation every day when we have big scary life threatening supernatural things to deal with constantly."

"Are there any days they are sort on volunteers?"  
  
Stiles side eyed him and replied slowly.  
  
"Thursdays over the summer they usually have a shortage. Why?"  
  
"No reason, the pack could probably do something to give back for as much trouble we've caused in town."  
  
Derek couldn’t help but let a small smile through when Stiles blinding smile spread across his face.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> endings? what are endings?


End file.
